The corneal epithelium functions is the principal barrier to the penetration of noxious substances into the anterior chamber, and assists in protecting the cornea by maintaining normal hydration and retaining ocular surface integrity. This diffusion barrier blocks the penetration of polarized substances such as water or ions as well as macromolecules and cells, and represents 50% of the total diffusion barrier of the healthy cornea. The corneal epithelium consists of five cell layers of stratified squamous nonkeratinized cells and an underlying basal layer. The barrier function depends on epithelial cell tight junctions, the assembly of which is regulated by intra and extra-cellular calcium. Even minor lesions of the corneal surface, too small to be recognized in the daily clinical setting, may result in impairment of the corneal epithelial barrier function that can be quantified in vivo by means of objective fluorophotometry. Corneal epithelial dysfunction may render the cornea susceptible to a variety of pathologies, including potentially hazardous bacterial or fungal infections. Several systemic and ocular conditions are associated with reduced barrier function of the cornea, thus increasing vulnerability to the above complications. An example is the diabetic population, which presents a 5-fold decrease in corneal barrier function. Aging is also associated with reduced epithelial barrier function, with an exponential increase in epithelial permeability with advanced age. A third example is the common condition keratoconjunctivitis sicca (keratitis sicca or dry eye), which causes corneal punctated epithelial lesions and increases permeation. Many types of eye drops have been developed to improve disturbed corneal epithelial surface but their efficiency is limited, and non-compliance is still a widespread problem. A possibility to decrease corneal permeability could help millions of patients suffering from mild or severe corneal barrier defects. It has been shown that exposure to magnetic fields modulates vascular tone and permeability of some tissues [see, for example, Okano H. et al.: Bioelectromagnetics 20(3)(1999)161-71]. It is therefore an object of the invention to reduce the corneal permeability by employing magnetic stimulation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device for treating eye disorders, comprising noninvasively reducing the corneal permeability by the use of magnetic field.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a noninvasive magnetic system for eye treatment by enhancing corneal barrier function.
Other objects and advantages of present invention will appear as description proceeds.